I'm a girl
by acursed1
Summary: Sequal to Very Odd Parents. Sheena's cousin moved in and... well, nothings wrong with her, she's just constantly being mistaken for a boy.
1. Prolougue

"... and I'm starting to get used to hanging ten- you know, surfing is really entertaining! You should try it the next time you're at the beach but make sure to get the right surfboard- one time I got a snowboard! Isn't that funny? Right? Funny? Well, anyway, I really enjoy the beach and I'm getting better at surfing everyday! I can't do big waves, though, but I can try! And-"

Alexis hung up on her. "Geez, my cousin..." she said, putting her brown cellphone on the desk. "I don't know HOW he did it." "Be quiet, Alexis. Look- there's out new house!" her mother said, pointing at the house across the street to Timmy's. "Isn't that so cute?" Alexis sighed. "Whatever you say, mom..." she said, uninterested. She fiddled with her long brown hair. She had green eyes, a green t-shirt, and jeans. Just the usual. "When do we leave?"

_Meanwhile_

"What'cha hiding from, Timmy?" Cosmo asked a... very nervous Timmy hiding under the bed. "Sheena's cousin is moving in today!" Timmy replied. There was a short pause. "I don't see what's the big deal." Wanda said. "Sheena was nice. For the last 5 minutes we saw her..." "What if she's just like her?" Timmy said nervously. "What if she's just as dark as her cousin- what if we can't fix it!""Don't jump to conclusions."

-------------------

Author's Note: So, this is the sequel so far. Any questions go to that points to little space in mind covered with bricks walls


	2. Yerite & Yubet

Alexis was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Haku! I knew you were g-"

"Ramen noodles-"

"Numbuh Two!-"

"Dee-dee, get out of my laboratory!-"

"Brain blast-"

"Going ghost-"

"Tarzan-"

"Hey puppet pal Mitch! Hey puppet pal Clem!

100 bottles of BONK on the wall-"

She sighed. Finally, she came up to the channel she was looking for. "TODAY WE ARE GOING TO DO LOTS MORE DANGEROUS AND STUPID STUFF FOR NO APPARENT REASON!" Alexis smiled.

"Isn't this a little too violent for your age?" a male silver parrot asked, poofing into a fairy with black hair, gray eyes and a lawsit. "Yeah." She replied. "Which is exactly why I'm watching it." The fairy sighed. "C'mon, Yerite. Live a little! If you got any duller, I would mistake you for a pixie." A female white parrot poofed into a fairy with blonde shoulder length hair, blue eyes, and a purple dress. "She's right, dear." she said. "Now then, who wants to be shot to Taiwan from a cannon at mach 4?"

"ALEXIS DEBRA BATE, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Alexis reluctantly went back downstairs. "Did you try to organize her mom's socks again?" Yubet asked. There was a pause.

"Maybe..."

------------------------------

Author's Note: Just so you know, this is the first time I made a _smart _boy OC.


	3. Filler chapter

Alexis was reading(because her mom forced her to, obviously). Her little 5 year old sister walked by with a jar of peanut butter. She walked back and forth with a jar off buttons, glitter, and lots of crayons. "What are you doing, Michelle?" Alexis asked. "Makin' stuff." Michelle replied. Alexis sighed. "What can you make with peanut butter, buttons, glitter, and crayons?" "This!" her little sister replied, holding up a peanut butter glop mess with two buttons on it, red crayons stuffed in it, and glitter spread all over it.

"Thats a... very nice... erm..." Alexis said, trying to find out what it was. "Bunny?" "No, silly!" Michelle replied. "Its a sculture of that person you see in those comic books!" "You mean the Crimson Chin?" Michelle nodded.

"C'mon kids, lets go meet the neighbors!"

"Coming, mom!" They said in unison. As soon as Michelle and Alexis left the room, Yubet and Yerite poofed back into their fairy forms. "So, are you still up to getting shot out of the cannon?" Yubet asked. "I never was up to it." Yerite pointed out. "C'mon, you need some fun!" Yubet said, poofing up a lit cannon. She put Yerite _in_ the cannon with a helmet against his will. The cannon shot with Yerite screaming like a girl. "TO THE EXTREME!" Yubet said to herself and poofed herself into a trampoline in Australia.

--------------------

Author's Note: Okay, now my mind just drew a blank. Any suggestions?


	4. Another filler chapter

Alexis's hair was stuffed inside her hat( her neck was getting itchy) and she had a bored expression on her face. Michelle, on the other hand, was as perky as a... perky... thing. "Lets try to make a good impression, everyone!" Alexis's mom said cheerfully. "Like thats possible," Alexis muttered. She paid more attention. '"Hey, mister Turner, are you aware that there's a tarantula on your shoe?"

-the next day-

"That was wierd." Yubet said, poofing back into a fairy. "Still, better than what happened in Europe. Hey, where's Yerite?" Yerite poofed back into the room. "Finally! Where were you?" Alexis asked. There was a short silence. "MORE pantyhose! You spent 39 hours shopping for PANTYHOSE?"

"Did you make any irresponsible wishes while I was gone?" Yerite asked, changing the subject. "I don't make that many bad wishes." Alexis said. Yerite poofed up a long list. "Well, theres that time you wished for you-doo dolls and nearly destroyed yourself," he said. "And made your evil imaginary friend, Shari, real, and lets not forget 'Super Laundry Machine'." Yubet shuddered at the word 'laundry'. "So, are you sure you didn't wish for an imperfect clone?"

-meanwhile-

"Wow, that Alexis is like your imperfect clone."

"Yeah, Timmy!" Cosmo said. "You both like the same comics, TV shows, and she's dressed like you in green. And obviously does not have fairies. Especially not any that we know of. Whose name begins with a Y. Or-" Wanda zipped Cosmo's mouth shut.

-later-

"I'm bored." Alexis said. "We already went to Spain, China, Europe, and Australia. And Yerite is shopping for pantyhose again. I wish I had Yerite's school yearbook." Yubet poofed it up. Alexis looked through it for a moment while Yubet was whistling innocently, then stopped. "Yubet," she said slowly. "Why was Yerite voted 'most likely to do the most stupid and dangerous stunt'?"

-------------------

Author's Note: Sorry I wasn't able to update. Dry spell and computer problems. I made pictures in the meantime. But I'm not able to post them. Sorry.


	5. wierd romance slideshow

Yubet looked around nervously. "Oh, will you look at the time!" She said quickly, looking at an imaginary watch. "I gotta go do that thing with a thing near that place with a... thing." "I wish you wouldn't leave until you showed me what happened!" Alexis said.

Yubet sighed and poofed up a slideshow. "Long story short," she said. The image on the screen was a picture of Yerite on a giant motorcycle. "Many years ago, Yerite was one of the most extreme fairies in the universe and..." the picture turned into Yubet with glasses and papers. "I was an accountant-blech." The picture turned to Yubet watching Yerite on a giant ramp with a unicycle, 5 flaming hoops, 12 sharks, 3 ninjas, and a tiger. "One day, my boss decided to give me the day off and gave me a ticket to Yerite's performance." The image turned to a certain green haired idiot dropping a curved rock in the middle of the ramp. "Then a green haired idiot was carrying a rock, got tired, and dropped it in the middle of the ramp. Yerite fell bumped on the rock, fell on me, and we got to know eachother in the hospital. When we got better, Yerite became an accountant- blech- while I took an interest in extreme sports. The green haired idiot came again, Yerite and I went back to the hospital, and got married. The end."

"Thats all?" Alexis asked. "Well," Yubet said. "I also got a plate in my head, Yerite got attacked by gophers, bees, and mockingbirds."

"ALEXIS!"

Alexis ran downstairs. "Yeah, dad?"

"We invited the Turners to dinner. I hope you don't mind."

Alexis turned her attention to Michele, making... stuff. "Oh, I don't mind. Don't know if I can say the same for the Turners."


	6. Chapter 6

-ding dong-

"Michelle, please answer the doorbell." Alexis said lazily, flipping through her comic book.

-ding dong-

"Michelle..."

-ding dong-

Alexis groaned and opened the door. Before anyone could say anything, she said in a monotone voice, "Just so you know, the Dinkleburg pinata is in the backyard, there's a map of the house in the hallway, and Timmy, if ya need me, I'll be in my room reading comic books. By the way, you have a gigantic piece of spinach in your teeth."

Alexis stomped up to her room and slammed the door. Timmy walked up to her door, then stopped.There was a sticky note that read,

"No, Timmy, nothing's wrong. Yes, I knew you would be reading this. I always get like that when someone interrupts my comic time. And before you go into my room to make sure, please knock first."

He knocked. Suddenly, there were several noises from the inside, like gears whirring. "Don't worry!" he heard Alexis say. "The room always goes like this! Its... uh... plumbing?" As the door opened, Timmy's jaw dropped. "Yes, I think this is too sissy, too." Alexis said. "My mom got me all this 'bonbon bunny' stuff. She doesn't really know the meaning of 'female chauvism', 'tomboy', and 'For the last time, I dont want an entire room filled with japanese merchandise'."

"Over there is my bed, there's my parrots, Yerite and Yubet, and there's my issue of Crimson Chin deluxe special edition #34. Did you know thereare only 12 in the world? Sheena has the other 11." Once again, Timmy's jaw dropped. Right in front of him was the rarest Crimson Chin comic in the world, heavily guarded with glass, metal, infrared beams, and a butterfly net. "Why is there a butterfly net on it?" Timmy asked, acting like he had no idea about'Da Rules'. "Oh, uh, hmm..." Alexis stammered. Everything was quiet for a moment. "Look, a monkey!"

---------------------------

Author's Note: Sorry. My brother uses the computer instead of me most of the time. But I made CAP images. I hope they let me show the URL...

http/img214.imageshack.us/img214/3740/cap28zg.gif

I couldn't load the other image.


	7. Note

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took so long to write this. My head is so clogged up that I can't even write a note. Anyway, I'm not writing anymore but I'll keep this story here anyway. So... thats it. Oh, and I deleted some of my old stories because they STUNK. Sorry.


End file.
